His Ana
by Potatis02
Summary: She had been his Ana ever since the two met that fateful night in New York and he wouldn't let anyone take her away from him. Spike x OC fanfiction Description is bad but the book is better!
1. Prologue

She had always been a night owl, her mother used to tell her stories about how she would sleep all day and stay up all night as a child. It was revealed at a doctors appointment when she was about two human years that her skin was very sensitive to sun and the reason for her reversed sleep schedule was simply that her body tried to protect itself from the sun. That was also the last visit she ever had with a doctor, they had started to notice how different she was to other children. Her pointy ears that were really sensitive, her aging process was very different and so on and her mother was a very paranoid woman. She'd never let her precious daughter fall to any sort of harm.

Ana is an elf, or rather half elf. Her mother was 100% human and so was her two half-siblings but her father was an elf. She had never met him and her mother refused to talk about him, she wouldn't even tell her his name. Of course Ana had been very angry at her mother for keeping her heritage and family away from her but with age comes wisdome and the girl soon realised that she was better off without her father. Her mother had all the answers anyways, her mother taught her everything that was known about elves. How Ana could block out the extra noise that her sensitive ears picked up on and how she would hide her strength from her peers so she could continue playing with the rest of the children. Now Ana realised of course how wrong it was of her to hide who she was, why should she hide when she should be proud of who she was. But then again with age comes wisdom and she understood why she couldn't show who she was to society. It didn't help that the 1930's wasn't a very good time to be different in, she's seen people being killed for less than being a little different.

Being an elf had many advantages, the extra speed and strength being some of them but the biggest one has to be the immortality. She would never grow old and die, she'd stay looking 23 years old for the rest of her life. Now that didn't mean that she couldn't be killed, she could die all the same ways as humans except for sickness and old age. That detail made Ana a bit anxious growing up, that she could be so easily hurt and she hated feeling defenseless so she started training in different martial arts. Without telling someone of course, she as a woman couldn't be seen kicking men and such things.

Ana met her now bestest friend Spike an unnaturally cold january night in New York, her mother and remaining family had been dead for some time. Her mother had died of sickness and her brothers in the war, leaving Ana all alone. She had stopped aging some years back and had only found out about vampires and demon some odd months back. She'd met a particularly chatty vampire cleaning up after himself in a alley and in exchange for not killing him on the spot he gave her the information about her now reality. Anyways back to meeting Spike.

The pair, Spike and Drusilla had been walking together down a street giggling to themselves like schoolgirls after a nice satisfying dinner when they stumbled into the young elf. Now Drusilla had instantly sensed that the girl was different and if Drusilla was interested then Spike was interested too. At this point in her life Ana was still very shy.

"Look, my sweet. A lonely doe walking a lonely path. She can't see the rainbow anymore and the moon has stopped singing its song" Drusilla had crooned at her fellow vampire looking with wide eyes at the younger girl. The dark-haired vampire was accompanied by a bleach blonde man with a deep scar on his left eyebrow who was confidenty leaning on a nearby wall.

"Hmm, look at that, pet. What's your name?" The male vampire asked smirking down at the cowering girl. Both the vampires had british accents and Ana would be lying if she said that she would mind listening to his voice all day.

"A-Ana" Ana stuttered out uncertain of what was happening. Despite all of her training she knew that she had no chance against the pair.

"Try that again, without the stuttering this time, will you?" He more or less demanded.

"Ana" The girl more confidently stated with a small amount of anger in her widened eyes.

"How pretty" Drusilla giggled. "It's a fairytale name, will you dance with me sweet girl?"

"Dance?" She asked with disbelief laced in her voice.

"Yes, dance" Drusilla repeated with a dazed look in her eyes.

"O-okay" The small amount of courage blew out of her like air out of a balloon.

Drusilla released her hold on Spike's arm and slowly took a hold of Ana's leading her a few meters away from her lover.

"We mustn't let him see" The vampire whispered waving a dainty finger in Ana's face. With a quick glance back Ana saw that Spike had turned his back to them but every now and then the man looked at them over his shoulder. Drusilla did no such thing.

Slowly relaxing Ana put her hand on the other female's shoulder and the other on her waist and slowly the two started swaying in the moonlight to a song no one but Drusilla could hear. With each step Ana could feel herself enjoying the dance and the slowly growing friendship.

AN: I couldn't resist, I had to make a Btvs fanfiction! Still haven't decided if I want to make it a Spike fanfiction or just make it so they have a really strong close friendship. Hope you enjoyed the prologue!


	2. Chapter 1

Music was pounding her sensitive ears and no matter how far she attempted to shove her fingers she couldn't find any solace. She's lost Spike about an hour ago, he said that he was grabbing a quick meal and no matter how many times she reminded him that practically everyone was high as a kite he wouldn't be deterred. She could have gone with him but she didn't want to risk feeling his food's pain if there was any. She's been there before and does not long for a repeat.

She's been hanging around with Spike and his on and off vampire partner for close to 6 years now, they had meet 1963 after the two had finished "visiting" an orphanage and now here she was on a festival with music she doesn't like and the person she liked was gone.

Pushing through the sweaty jumping bodies Ana cursed her small height and slapped a wandering hand away from her ass. If Spike was there he'd flip out, he was very protective and far more emotional than you'd expect a soulless vampire to be. Of course he wasn't the kindest person and he loved inflicting pain on people but the two had a great friendship. They were very comfortable with each other and knew that they could trust each other, he trusted her more than he did Dru. He knew that she wasn't trustworthy and she had even told him that she would sleep with other people if she was properly seduced. But Spike loved the vampire regardless and all Ana could do was stand on the sidelines and hope for the best for her bestest friend.

She pushed past a particularly thick part of the big crowd and drew in a big gulp of air reeking of drugs. Speaking of drugs, sitting against a portable toilet was a bleached blonde man staring fascinated by his limp hand.

"Spike" She called out trying to get his attention.

"Mhm" He hummed still staring at his hand. "My hand, it's moving" He continued mumbling.

"No it's not" Ana answered bringing the apparently moving hand into her lap to break his trance. The man looked up at her with a glare in his eyes.

"Yes it is, it bloody well is" He argued

"It's really not" She replied giving his hand a pat. "I told you this would happen if you ate a flower girl"

"You did, didn't you. Should have listened" He grinned at her before his gaze dropped down on his hand. "Look at it, it's still bloody moving." He cursed angrily.

Ana plopped down besides the high vampire and let out a sigh while closing her eyes, There was never a dull day living with Spike and she hoped that it would never change.

Several hours later and the music was still pounding her ears, almost to the same beat as her headache and Spike had still not stopped hallucinating. Whatever that girl had taken, it had been some good stuff. He'd been mumbling nonsense under his breath that even her ears couldn't pick up on and she was pretty sure that she was glad that she couldn't hear whatever he was saying. Her butt had gone numb and by now the sun was bound to come up soon. So if Spike didn't come down at least a little bit of his high then she'd be bringing a bag full of Spike dust back to their crypt. Lovely gift to his lover.

"Come on Spikey, up we go" Ana tell the man trying to lift him by the armpits but he would not budge. It could be because he didn't want to get up and it could also and probably was because she had next to none muscles in her arms.

"Are we going home?" He asked her looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, we're going home. And we're going to get some yummy blood mixed with crackers if you come home willingly" She smirk to herself. That ought to do it, Spike preferred texture with his blood, something Dru always complained about. Apparently it left his mouth tasting odd.

She had dropped the high vampire off in the crypt and then left to go buy some crackers. Hopefully the place would still be standing when she got back. You never know with those two, maybe miss Edith wants to burn the place down and like a good doggy Spike will do just as his owner tell him.

Picking up some really dry crackers (because she was irritated) she left the market with angry steps. They dared charge that much for old dry crackers, no wonder everyone was starving. The sun was up by now which also meant that she had to hurry up unless she wanted to look like a tomato for the rest of the day. One would think that being an elf she wouldn't be bothered by something like the sun given that she was so connected to nature but no she had to be allergic to it.

Slamming the door open and noting that none of the people living there were currently in the area she decided to be a nice friend and heat some blood for her favorite vampire in a litte cup. He would get very grumpy if he didn't get some blood to sip on now and then. When the blood was just warm enough she crumbled the already super dry crackers down into the cup and went down the stairs leading to the lower level. Hearing muffled moans and a banging headboard most people would leave the area until they were done but Ana had never been most people. Instead she threw open the door without knocking (this wasn't the first time either) and the two didn't even pause in their dance beneath the silk as she walked past them. This happened often, not that she wanted to watch or hear them but they were comfortable (or weird) enough that she could grab something real quick without it being weird.

"I got you some blood for later" She told him placing the cup on one of the nightstands.

"Thanks, darling" Spike reply distracted and very out of breath giving her a quick glance before putting his whole focus on the moaning vampire beneath him.

"Hi Dru" Ana greet the vampire.

"Hello, ah sweet Ana" Drusilla moan out between thrusts.

The elf walked out of the room and carefully closed it behind her. They very being very vanilla today, she noted. She'd walked in one some scenes that not even bleach could erase. She had to admit that Spike was a champ on the whole pleasing a lady thing and all of that. Like it's unbelievable.

It wasn't just her walking in on them being in weird positions but they had walked in on her when she had company over and most of the times they would scare her companions away and tell her everything he was doing wrong. There was no shame in that crypt. One time her and Spike had a very in-depth conversation about clouds while Dru was giving him a quick blow, his sex drive was unsatable.

Climbing up the stairs Ana thinks about what she wants to do and very quickly decide to grab something to eat and then watch some relaxing television. If there was something that the girl was obsessed with it was TV and books. She loved diving into different stories and living all those different lives. Her room was full of books, she had big piles on her floor because she didn't have enough space in her bookshelves.

Dropping herself into one of the comfy old armchairs after she clicked the TV on she hear a door slam and heavy footsteps echoing. Seems like Spike got kicked out of her bed, Drusilla must have wanted to punish her dolls or something like that.

"What's on?" He ask running a hand through his hair.

"Someone singing, sit down" She practically order. Her confidence in herself had grown massively through the years and she wasn't even close to how shy she used to be.

Doing almost what he was told he plopped down in a chair. Only it wasn't just a chair, she was the chair.

"Oof, you fat bastard" She curse angrily slapping his shoulder.

"I'm not fat" He retort rubbing his shoulder. "Now scoot over, pet"


	3. Chapter 2

"Do you have to bring your dinner home?" Ana grumbled angrily from her armchair where she was watching the relatively new Tv-series called Days of our lives.

"What?" Spike ask looking up from his meal, it was a young woman with curly brown hair. "I like TV dinners"

She give him an unimpressed look before turning back to her show, the only reason she was watching it was because of a lack of other options. Ana could always observe Spike while he was feeding but being very empathic comes with being elf so that was probably not a very good idea. She had spent a great deal of time thinking about that particular part of her, the empathic part and she found it strange that she would be empathic enough to feel some of others pain because she didn't feel like she was very empathic. Like here she was casually watching crappy TV-shows next to a feeding vampire, maybe it was because she had a rough childhood or maybe it was her friendship with Drusilla and Spike. No matter what it was, she had no regrets when it came to her best friend, he meant everything to the girl. She'd without hesitation die for him and vice versa.

"Where's Drusilla" Ana hadn't heard so much as a peep from the special vampire all night or day. Usually she could hear Dru when she was taking care of her dolls or see the vampire when she got hungry but no such thing today.

"I don't know, haven't seen her since yesterday" Now that he thought about it, she had almost brushed him off the night before when the female vampire had gone out to in her words 'follow the voice of the angels' .

"Huh, let's give her a few more hours and then we'll go find her" Ana tell her Tv buddy who had finished drinking and with a sigh pushed the pale motionless body away from him.

"Bloody hell, no one told me it would be this hard to be Love's bitch"

"Meh, it's not supposed to be easy" She shrug slightly and bring one of her favorite porcelain mugs with a cute little vampire face on it to her face and take a small sip of the hot beverage in it.

The blond vampire throw a large smile at his best friend even though she couldn't see it, he could always count on her to both comfort him and give him the hard truth.

A few hours later and dusk had fallen and the time to find Drusilla the crazy vampire had finally come. There had been no sign of the vampire and the two had decided that now that the sun had gone down it would be safe enough to go look for her.

Ana shrug on her thick coat even though she didn't need it because of her elven heritage and opened the creaky old door and stepped out. When Spike too had gone out the door she gently closed it and locked it with the custom made deadbolt. She turned around and taking Spike's outstretched arm the two begin walking through the dark cemetery.

The two had been walking for a good while now and there had been no signs of Drusilla and no demons nor vampires had seen her. This of course worried Spike tremendously, many people would take advantage of her fragile mindset.

"I have a bad feeling about that house, want to go check it out?" The elf ask slightly wiggling her eyebrows at her vampire bestie.

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen." He reply and his voice take on a teasing note as he continues. "Of course it could be a trap and the only way we'll get out of there is with matching stakes in our hearts"

"Sounds like a nice normal vampire gathering" She tease back, not affected by his negative attitude. " It's me, the elf, Spike the poetic vampyre and Drusilla the delusional mad doll vampire"

"My two perfect girls" Spike answer with a proud smile on his face, probably thinking back on good memories.

"Tis a tragic evening when the sun is shining down on the palest of vampires. The bestest of elves is forced to weep quietly to all her heart's desire as her two companions meet their unfortunate end due to endless stupidity brought by the walking bottle of peroxide" Ana passionately gesture as she speak her made up poem. " A poem made by William the bloody"

"Don't mock me" He growl at the girl obviously not happy with her mocking.

"DoN't MoCk Me" She mock him with a small grin on her face.

"Sod off" He tell her pointing a finger in her face, bopping her nose and swaggering away from her.

"Hey wait up" Ana yell after the man, running to catch up with him.

The suspicious house was a dark small one story house with a garden of dead brown grass surrounding it and the moon cast a haunting light on it. The door was made of dark oak and had deep lacerations, probably from some overly aggressive demon looking for a quick fix.

Ana look at Spike and mentally count to three before kicking the door open and rush inside. With adrenaline pumping through her veins she look around the hallway in search of a demon, vampire, preferably Drusilla but there was no 'living' thing in sight. The elf take small quiet steps as she tiptoed through the hallway and as she got closer to a door on the left she could her sounds and banging. She throw a gesture over her shoulder for Spike and he flicker to her side.

"I think she's in there" She whisper.

The man nod and take a hold of the door handle and slowly twist it open. The door creak open and the sounds float through the small opening. Ana could see how Spike's shoulders sag and sadness fill his eyes as pleasurable moans reach their ears. She reach a shaky hand up and put it on his shoulder giving it a soft squeeze to show him she was there.

Spike take a deep breath and put up his tough guy facade and confidently saunter into the room.

"Drusilla, it's time to come home now" He sing song her name and smirk down on the scene he walked into event though he could feel the sadness well up inside him.

Drusilla's partner freeze and quickly scamper away from the naked vampire. The older female in the room sigh and stand up, put on her bathrobe and walk out of the room.

"The angels led me to him, my spike." She smile dreamily at him. "Don't be mad Spike, you know I won't turn them down"

"Let's go home Spikey" Ana tell him, grabbing him by the arm. She could see how this affected him, to time after time walking into Drusilla cheating and knowing that she would never be his. It would be a long night filled with angry tears (he would never admit to it), lots of junk food and shitty TV.

"Yeah, let's go home, pet" Spike agree and turn around effectively dragging the shorter girl with him as he rushed home.


	4. Chapter 3

"There, there" Ana soothingly rub Spike's back as he devours the tub of ice cream with wide teary eyes.

"I'm fine, woman!" He angrily spit at her with a glare and shrug her hand off of his back.

"If you say so" The girl back off with her hands in the hair. "If you say so"

"I say so you daft cow" The vampire continue and start rambling u bunch of other british insults. Ana didn't mind, she knew that he didn't mean any of the hurtful things he said while he was like this. The first time she took it to heart and the two didn't talk for weeks, it was a very bad part of both of their lives.

Some say that pain lessens with time and you get used to it but looking at Spike, Ana knew that it wasn't true. Getting betrayed like him doesn't get any easier, it doesn't hurt any less after walking in on his lover for the tenth time and if anything Ana's sympathy towards Spike and dislike towards Drusilla grew with each of these evening. She would say that it almost hurt her as much watching him going through this as it was for him. She was empathic after all plus she loved him with all her heart. He was her everything so she truly hated seeing the normally strong tough, funny vampire being so down.

"Want me to go buy you some more ice cream and then we can go lay down and rest?" She ask him but she already knew his answer, it was tradition after all. She would get lots of ice cream and then the two would lay down in her bed and cuddle and she would be the big spoon and he the little. After a while she would pretend to fall asleep so he could cry his heart out without his pride being damaged while also being comforted by his best friend. Though best friend would not be how he described their relationship, it was much more than that. He was closer with Ana than he was Drusilla, he shared things with Ana that he wouldn't even dream about with Drusilla. His closeness with Ana was something that Drusilla hated, she could feel and had on many occasions seen what that closeness would lead to but she would hang on to her Spike for as long as she could but even she could see that they were meant to be.

"Do what you want, pet. I don't care" They had done this so many times already that Ana was mouthing along to his words in sync with him with her back turned.

"Sure sure, stay safe. I don't want to come home to a big pile of dust in my favorite chair" She grin at the man and she could see a small glimpse of amusement in his eyes at her remark.

When the door closed behind her Spike slumped back into the dirty old chair with a heavy sigh.

"Bloody hell" He mutter, dragging his hand down his face.

For a soulless vampire he sure did feel a lot, he was deeply loyal and most of all he loved with all his heart. Soulless vampires were supposed to be just that soulless, like Angelus before the Kalderash clan but Spike wasn't like that. In some sense he was, maybe even worse with his passion for mindless killing and such but he cared about his loved ones. In fact, he was almost 100% sure that Drusilla didn't love him, you don't cheat on someone you love but he still loved her. He knew that Drusilla would never stay loyal to him even though he's never strayed from her. Ana on the other hand, his best friend mated for life. She only fell in love once and when she met that someone she would stay and love that same someone for the rest of her life. In fact elves were so devoted to each other that their souls would connect and they would in certain cases be able to feel what the other was and of course if the other part of the union died the remaining partner would fade. Spike wouldn't let that happen, he couldn't let her leave him, he needed his elf. It was his Ana, only his and he does not share.

Ana was humming a happy melody under her breath as she browsed for the frozen goods in the small store just a few blocks from their cemetary. She was craving something different, maybe something very chocolaty. She opened one of the store's many freezers and pulled up a big tub of ice cream with three different kinds of chocolate in it. She closed the lid of the freezer and gently placed the tub in her basket and moved over to the snack section. Her and Spike was gonna have a party with all of these snacks.

After picking 3 different bags of chips she grabbed 2 bottles of soda and put that in the basket. She looked down on it, she had her ice cream, she had soda and she had snacks. So what was missing? She stop in the middle of aisle 4 and then promptly turn around and made her way to the canned section of the store. If she was going to buy all of this then she could as well buy her beloved baby corns. With determined steps and a little bit more springin her steps than when she arrived Ana paid for her junk food and the skipped all the way home to the crypt, excited to eat her baby corn.


	5. Chapter 4

"Miss me?" Ana ask the only person currently on the first floor while making jazz hands. She placed the bags on the table when she first walked through the door.

"Terribly" Spike mumble, watching the television intently.

"I brought ice cream, I brought chips or in your case crisps or whatever and I brought soda" She ramble up all of the things and deliberately left her baby corn out of it.

"Good girl" The bleached blond haired vampire praise her with a small while making grabby hands towards the ice cream. "Now gimme"

She obliged with his request and dropped the heavy tub in his lap with a small silver spoon and then turned back to her grocery bag. Ana looked at the vampire over her shoulder to make sure that he wasn't watching her before pulling her can of baby corn out of the bag and stuff it under her shirt to hide it.

"What ya hiding under that shirt, pet? Hmm?" Spike ask, pointing his spoon at her with a pointed look. "Sharing is caring"

"Not always" She mumble under her breath.

"Is it baby corn?" Spike ask already knowing the answer. Ana was awfully protective of her baby corn.

"Maybe" She sheepishly answer, slowly bringing the can out.

"I knew it, what is it with you and corn?" He ask while bringing a full spoon of ice cream to his mouth.

"I love them" She simply state before throwing the door to the stairs open. "You coming?"

"But of course, darling. Who can refuse you?" It was meant as a joke but there was truth in it, he could never deny or refuse her.

She chuckle and hold the door open for him as he stumbles through it with the tub in his arms.

There is no risk of any awkward encounters with the female vampire when they come down to the basement as Drusilla had gone out again. This time to find Angelus apparently. Maybe that was code word for a quick shag with a random demon.

Opening her door, which she regularly made sure did not creak she pushed him lightly into the room and closed the door behind them. Ana was greeted by the dark grey painted walls filled with bookshelves and piles of books all over her floor and it was no small challenge trying to navigate Spike through them who was cursing her for building a 'sodding mazy'. Once they made it through she made sure that Spike sat down a fair distance from the edge because the man had a habit of falling out of the bed. Ana plopped down on the other side of the bed and practically dove under the covers, the 'basement' of the crypt was freezing cold, even for her. It was a wonder that she didn't freeze to death in her sleep.

She opened her can of corn and suddenly winced as her hand started stinging.

"You should be more careful in the sun, luv" Spike comment looking at her wound. "If you weren't alive I would think you were a vampire"

"But here I am, with a beating heart and pointy ears" She sarcastically answer. "Not a vampire"

"Talking about pointy ears" He began while spooning ice cream in his mouth. "How sensitive is those tips?"

"Umm.." She stutter, truth was that the tip of her ears were really sensitive to touch. "Not sensitive at all, can't feel them" She lie straight through her teeth.

"So you wouldn't feel it if I did this?" He ask, grinning and reaching a hand to touch her right ear.

"Not at all"

"Very well then" He quickly pinch the tip and is rewarded by a slap on his hand and a loud ow!

"So they are sensitive!" He exclaim.

"Yes" She mutter while rubbing her ear which might not have been the best idea as the ears were also a very erogene part of her body. Her biggest weakness must be those bloody ears, a small rub on them and she was melting in a little elf shaped puddle.

"Good to know" He nod to himself. "Can we rest now, Ana? Can we rest?"

"Of course, Willie" She lightly tease before opening her arms. This was the only times when he would be the little spoon, normally he was a very dominating man who loved being the big spoon but there were occasions when he just wanted to be held.

He scoff at her and placed the empty tub on the floor and rolled over and into her open arms. Ana tighten her arms around the man and shuffle a little to find a comfortable position to hold him in. He was a rather tall and big man and she wasn't so very tall and big. He teased her a lot because of her height but he also occasionally gave her piggyback rides.

"You know what we're going to do tomorrow?" She ask, breaking the silence.

"What?" Spike respond with closed eyes and a content smile on his lips.

"We're going to kill something" She whisper in his ear and she could see the shiver going through his body.

"God, I love you" He chuckled, kissing one of her arms and nestled deeper into her warm embrace.

"Goodnight Spike, love you" She tell him with closed eyes and a yawn building.

"Goodnight, pet"


	6. Chapter 5

"Hold still" Ana warn Spike with a dark glare as he once again moved his hand.

"I'm trying" He whine with a small pout on his lips. "It's not my fault that that sodding Tv isn't working as it should"

She wave the wet brush slightly in warning over his nice new shirt and he instantly shut up. Ana turn her focus back on his nails which she was painting black. Spike was completely unable to paint his own nails so that responsibility had fallen in Ana's capable hands. So at least once a week they would sit down and she would paints his nails their standard black colour and when his roots started showing it was her responsibility to bleach his hair again. The bleaching didn't happen often because Spike's hair grew slowly which means that it didn't need bleaching that often. Ana had never seen his natural hair colour but she had seen old paintings of him when he still had his adorable curls and light brown hair. He still had the curls but you couldn't see them.

"I'm almost finished you big baby" She give his thumb nail one last coat of the shiny polish before putting it away. "There, all done"

"Thanks, pet" Spike tell her with one of his trademark smirks. "You know what I've been craving recently?"

"A good shag?" Ana ask the male vampire with a small smirk of her own.

"A dead slayer" He smirk diabolically and his eyes glaze over as he relives his past kills. "The one during the boxer rebellion gave me this" He point to his scar on his eyebrow.

"I know, you've told me that story like 6 times this week." The elf tell him with an eye roll.

"Hey" He warn. "Don't roll those eyes at me"

"I'll do what I want, when I want and who I want" Ana retort with a scoff. "You don't own me Spike"

"Sure, I do. You're my elf Ana" He tell her, leaning over to give her a peck on her cheek.

She pretended to be disgusted even though she was melting on the inside and wipe the kiss away. Her very mature response was to blow a raspberry and sink down in her chair.

"Sweet Ana?" A dreamy voice called to the young elf from the doorway.

"Yeah, Dru?" She called back.

"Do you want to walk to the angels with me? The moon tells me that I shouldn't go without you" The female vampire tell the elf with a small smile on her face and her hand already outstretched expectantly.

Giving Spike a little wave she walk away from the small living room and cross the floor and put her warm hand in Drusilla's cold one.

"Goodbye, my sweet Spike" Drusilla call over her shoulder as she and Ana walk out the front door.

The two walk in silence as the older woman lead them towards a destination only she knows. Ana cast worried looks to the vampire every now and then, she didn't feel entirely comfortable in her company without Spike close. Sure she could fight and all of that but this was against Drusilla, an experienced old vampire who Ana's best friend loved. She couldn't hurt the vampire and that gave her a big disadvantage if Drusilla brought her out to attack her.

"Miss Edith was very bad today, she snitched on Pruth" Drusilla told the elf walking beside her with a frown on her face. "I had to put her on time out"

"Snitches get stitches" Ana joke in an attempt to lighten the tension between them.

"Yes, snitches get stitches" The vampire repeat, nodding her head with every word.

"So" Ana drag out the O as she stop walking and turn to Drusilla. "What did you bring me here for?"

"It's a secret" Drusilla giggle, putting a finger in front of her mouth and shush. "We're not there yet"

"Where are we going?" The younger girl ask again.

"I can't tell you" Drusilla airily reply. "Snitches get stitches"

"That's too bad" Ana tell the vampire with a tense smile, she didn't get a good feeling about this.

"The moon tells me you look pretty today" Dru compliment the girl

Ana abruptly stop and sharply turn to her companion. "Sorry dru, I'm so changeable, it is a weakness with me"

"You need to come with me, sweet Ana" Dru urge the girl and stretch one dainty hand for Ana's.

"Fine" Ana mutter and ignore her instincts, Spike was gonna pay when she got back from wherever Drusilla the crazy vampire was taking her. Maybe Ana should make him take a long nice nap in a nice little coffin in a crawl space in a house somewhere. Not forever, just a few weeks so he can learn a lesson. Who is she kidding? She couldn't bear being without him for that long.

Drusilla lead the elf down many alleys and through many streets the girl had never heard of but eventually they or rather Ana stumbled when Drusilla suddenly stopped in front of a big warehouse. She could see that the lights were on in there, meaning that Dru had taken her to a place where other people were. Which could mean only bad news for Ana.

While Ana was observing the warehouse and thinking she didn't notice that Drusilla slipped away from her side and had instead picked up a rock. Just as Ana turned around to see where Dru had gone, the vampire in question slammed the stone in Ana's head. The elf was knocked unconscious and fell to the hard, wet gravel at Drusillas feet.

"I'm sorry Ana but I need to do this" Drusilla whisper to the knocked out girl and bestowed a kiss on her brow before leaving the place. She didn't mean the girl any harm, she quite liked her to be truthful but she had to do this.

Only a few minutes after Dru left the scene a door to the side of the building opens and another vampire walks out with his game face on and blood smeared on his face. The vampire stalked up to Ana's body and after taking one look at her he decided to bring her inside, opportunities like this doesn't present themselves everyday, the vampire thinks to himself.

He dropped her hard down on a cold metal table in a dark corner of the warehouse and he left the young girl and went into the only room in the building. He walked back out with four pairs of handcuffs, he was going to have some fun before really enjoying himself. He not so gently cuff her legs to the table and yank them to make sure that she can't get out of them and then does the same to her arms rendering her immobile. By this point Ana has started to stir a little and is beginning to wake up.

Not bothered by his soon to be victim waking up he calmly walk over to another dark corner of the enclosure and drag a heavy machine behind him. He position it behind her head and put some water on each of her temples and a belt in her mouth. If she wasn't awake now then she would soon be.

Ana shake to life with a scream bursting out of her throat and her panic grows when she realises that she can't move. More and more shocks flow through her small body and her eyes soon roll into the back of her head and her body desperately buck on the table totry and escape but her restraints hold her down. She pant heavily with tears streaming down her face when the vampire briefly stop sending the shocks through her body and she slump down on the table exhausted.

Her short pause doesn't last long and he once again position the cool poles on her temples and the electricity flow through them and into her brain. Scream after scream tear their way out of her sore throat and she choke up. She can feel her brain frying with each shock and her thoughts turned into mumbles and her head fill with voices. They scream at her to get away, to break the restrains and walk away but even with all of her elven strength she can't get free.

The vampire thankfully stop his incessant torture after he decided that he her screams wasn't amusing anymore and he dried her temples and cheeks.

"Hi there" He tell her with a big smile on his face.

"Go to hell" She try to tell him but it comes out muffled because of the belt.

He chuckle and lean closer. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

She repeat herself.

"I can't hear you" The vampire mock the elf with a twisted grin this time. "No matter, we'll have fun anyway"

He pulled the belt form her mouth and she took a deep breath trying to calm her rushing heart but it seemed to pump even faster if it was possible.

"If you do as I say I'll make you rich, otherwise I'll make you into shoes" Ana tell the man out of breath and shakily.

"Pfft, you can't even touch me" The cocky vampire reply and to demonstrate his power he laid his hand on her throat and apply a little bit of pressure. The elf doesn't try to buck him off, instead she looks straight into his eyes hoping to get him to change her mind. She didn't know what she did to deserve this, she's been good.

"Why am I here?" She ask with tears rushing down her cheeks again and pitiful whimpers escaping her mouth.

"Well, I found you outside and I wanted to have some fun" He reply with a noncommittal shrug.

"I want to go home" Ana cry out, her head hurt and she couldn't think. "I want Spike"

"Spike?" The vampire ask shocked and a little bit scared. "You know Spike?"

"He's my bestest friend, I love him" Ana answer with a smile despite her situation.

The vampire panic at the revelation and quickly uncuff her from the table and bring a cloth to wipe her face with. When her face is dry enough to his liking he scoop her up bridal style and carry her out of the building.

"What are you doing?" She mumble to him, confused by the change of events.

"I'm bringing you home" The vampire answer anxiously. "You won't tell him right?"

"Snitches get stitches" Ana reply absentmindedly.

"He's a good friend of mine, Spike" The vampire tell her and start describing how he met Spike and bla bla bla, Ana could barely hear the man anymore. She was so tired.

She manages to stay awake the rest of the way to the crypt and she could feel her hope building when the entrance comes in sight. She could also feel how frightened the vampire was, she was somehow doubting that the two vampires were friends.

The vampire knocked on the door and it quickly slammed open by an anxious Spike who let out a sigh of relief when he saw her. Spike yanked her body over to his and glared at the other vampire.

"What are you doing here?" Spike sneered.

"I have some business here" The vampire answer vaguely.

"Ana" Spike ask but she doesn't hear him, he shake her and ask again but she still does not answer. "What'd you do to her?!"

"I swear I didn't know who it was. I'm so sorry Spike" The vampire squeak out, cowering beneath the glare Spike gives him.

"You played your sick games on my Ana?!" Spike was raging, who dared hurt his Anna. He'd make him pay for it.

"I didn't know it was her, I stopped as soon as she said your name. I swear" The vampire was close to tears now.

Spike was filled with uncontrollable anger and brought a nearby stick into his hands and drove it through the other vampire's heart before anyone could say what. "No one hurts my Ana"


	7. Chapter 6

The vampire burst into dust and Spike kicked the small pile of his remains with a growl. Hearing a small whimper from the woman in his arms he snaps back into reality and cuddle her closer to his chest while humming a small melody that his mom used to sing to him. Spike turn around and walk into the crypt with determined steps and taking two steps at a time to get downstairs. He could feel the panic well up inside of him when he heard her cries and whimpers, he just hoped that whatever happened didn't do any lasting damage and his Ana would be fine.

"Shh, I'm here, pet." He soothe the elf, stroking a hand the length of her hair. "Dru and I are going to have some words later"

That's when the tears come, something snapped inside her when she heard Drusilla's name. Heavy sobs wracked her body and rivers of salty tears run down her puffy cheeks.

Spike watch worriedly as the young woman bring her hands up to her head moaning. "My head, Spike. It hurts" She cried out, shaking her head back and forth. "Make it stop"

The vampire force her hands from her head and even then she continue to turn and twist in agony. His eyes widen as he see the burn marks on her temples. Spike reach a shaky hand towards her and tenderly sweep her hair away, his fingers trail her cheek and gently press on her mark and the girl wince with a loud cry.

"What did he do to you?" The blond vampire ask her.

"It burns, it burns" The woman frantically mutter. fighting to get her hands back to her head as if it was going to take away some of the pain.

"I know, baby. I know" Spike tell the panicking girl and feel warm tears welling in his eyes as she snap her multi coloured eyes to meet his. Her eyes were full of pain and anguish as she cried out in agony, her head felt like it was burning and nothing stopped it.

"Make it stop, Spike" She plead the man in a moment of clarity before losing herself to the pain again.

Spike shakily reach for her twisting body and put her in his lap, tucking her head in the crook of his neck. He can feel all of her tears now, forming a wet spot on his shirt and Spike bring his arms tightly around her to provide with some comfort.

Eventually the tears stop coming and her sobs turn quiet and the pain fade to a dull ache. Ana return the embrace and press herself tightly against his chest, seeking his comfort and warmth.

"I love you Spike" Her voice comes out rough and muffled by his shirt.

"Love you too, pet"

/

"I tried so hard and came so far but in the end it doesn't even matter" Ana sing in a low voice as she take in the ruined house made of cards. "And I was so close too" She groan but stop as a headache start growing.

After she had calmed down and the pain had completely left her, Spike had let her out of his arms but not without certain demands, such as no television (because TV isn't good for her head) and that she'd come to him if something was wrong. So far she's done as he told her but her inner rebel demanded that she pick up the remote.

Her thoughts were still jumbled and it hurt to think so she was trying to occupy herself with anything and everything to distract herself. So far she has tried to build the stupid house four times and she drew a few drawings but quickly left that because she couldn't draw to save her life.

"Ana"A raspy voice sing song in a eary voice. That voice, she thought to herself. It couldn't be, he was dead.

"Ana" It repeated and the girl willed herself to not look at him. He was dead, buried but never forgotten.

"You're not real" She spit out with angry tears in her eyes.

"Oh, but I am, sweet girl. As real as you" The voice taunt her, much closer now.

"I watched you die" She state with a hard look on her face. "You are not real"

"I will never die!" The voice scream in her ear and she wince. "I'm in your head now and I'm not leaving"

"You're not real" She try to convince herself. "Go away"

Turning her head she can see the shiny black suit taunt her and the bright red cowboy boots decorating big feet makes her blood boil. Red is the colour of warning, her head is trying to warn her of something.

"I owe you a fall, darling" The voice growl before she can feel him leaving her side.

She inhale and fall into a serie of coughs. "He's not real" She assure herself but she knew better. She felt him for goodness sake.

She stumble away from the table and to one of the kitchen cabinets and yank a glass down from the lowest shelf and filled it will cool water. She pop a painkiller from its charter and swallow it along with the cold liquid. With both hands strongly placed on the counter she take some heavy breaths, waiting for the medicine to kick in and dull her pounding headache.

Ana did feel that something wasn't right after the electro-shocks the vampire gave her, something felt off and now red flags were going off in her head. She knew that he was dead, she checked his pulse himself, she heard when they declared his cold motionless body deceased and yet here he was torturing her. Well she'd be damned if she just let it happen, he didn't win over her then and he won't win now. She was stronger now than she used to be and he had no chance on her now.

"Got some baby corn from this dodgy bloke a few houses down the road. Lots of em' too" Spike tell the girl, walking into her room where the girl was currently staring at a page in one of her older books.

"You got me baby corn?" Ana ask happily.

"Obviously" Spike deadpan, shaking one of the cans.

"Thank you, Willie" The elf thank the man standing at the foot of her bed and leap forward and take the cans out of hands. "You're home now my lovely babies"

"Drusilla says she's sorry" Spike tell the girl and Ana's face falls.

"I know, it's not her fault" Ana tell the man, smiling a sad smile. She truly didn't blame the vampire, she was unique and some (including her) would say insane. Drusilla was sick and Ana couldn't hold her accountable for some of the things the vampire did.

Spike didn't have anything to say, he loved Drusilla with all his heart but this was a step over the line, this was his best friend. He didn't know where Ana stood regarding his vampire lover but he doubt she does either, the girl can't hate anything or anyone. She can barely dislike someone and no matter how many times she said that she didn't like the insane vampire Spike knew that it was a lie. Ana may not like seeing Drusilla betray him time after time but she's fond of the vampire.

"What ya reading there?" He ask pointing at the book in her hands.

"Bloody awful poetry" She jest, falling into fits of laughter.

"Let me see that" He demand, taking the book out of her hands and look and behold. It was bloody awful poetry. "Pfft, look at this shit, even I write better than this idiot" He scoff while throwing the book into a corner.

"Of course, William the Bloody" She cackle, holding a hand on her stomach with bright red cheeks from laughing.

"Hey!" He protest. "You told me my poetry was good"

"It is, now" Her laughter dies down and she wipes the tears off her cheeks.

"Bloody hell" Spike grumble under his breath but her advanced hearing got it loud and clear, making her chuckle.

"You know I love it when you read your newest poems to me" Ana tell the man honestly.

"I know"


	8. Chapter 7

Ana grunt as she avoid a well placed kick from a demon with too many horns. It was ugly too, a vomit green colour with blue spots scattered around its bare chest. It had three horns on its head, all different sizes and lengths.

"Ow, you bint" She can hear Spike growl at his demon who got in a pretty good hit.

She'd be lying if she said that the two didn't go looking for a fight. They did, and they often do. It was kind of their favorite past time, fighting things. An advantage with their shared passion for a good fight was that she couldn't feel any sort of pain from their victims. The more opponents the better was their unofficial motto, the official one was much more in Ana's very humble opinion badass.

Falling to the hardwood floor she release a exhilarated breath with a large grin on her face. She hop to her feet and spin around to face her last demon. Ana bring her fists up and rush headfirst into the demon and bring the two to the floor with her on top. She place herself so that the demon can't kick her off himself and start dropping hard punches on its face. It frantically struggle to get away from her blows but she doesn't give up. Punch after punch, groan after groan, there was no stopping the elf when she gave in to her bloodlust.

"Kill him" The voice tells her. "Kill him, kill him" It repeats with vigor.

"Go away" She growl out distracted and the demon below her take advantage of her loss of focus and buck her off.

"Nice work there hunny, can't even keep him on the floor" The voice sneer and she can picture the familiar facial expression.

"Shut up! You're not here" She deny and land a blow on the demon in front of her.

"And yet you speak to me"

Shaking her head a few times the voice disappears and her full focus return to the demon in front of her. With adrenaline rushing through her veins she grabbed a nearby chair and smashed it over the demon's head. "Oops, my hand slipped" She giggle.

The demon roar and rush at her with full speed and she side-step just before it reach her and the thundering beast fall to the ground with a loud thud. With a battle cry she fall down on the disorientated demon and she pull one of her knives from its holder and stab the demon in the chest, barely missing the heart. "You have to forgive me if I miss the heart the first couple of times, I'm high on adrenaline"

"Why are you doing this?" The demon growl in pain.

"It seems you people respond best to displays of violence" She grin at the demon and stab it straight through the heart.

"What's up with you?" Spike ask casting her a weird look as Ana was staring gobsmacked at nothing.

"Hello?" He asked irritated, he knock on her head three times. "Anybody home?"

Ana doesn't even seem to see him. staring at the wall in a trance with a look full of horror on her face.

"Leave me alone" She beg someone he can't see.

"Who" He demand, beginning to worry.

"Why are you doing this?" The young elf curl into a small ball. The girl was for the first time seeing the man haunting her and it was exactly who she thought it was.

The man walk forward, his black suit was as always perfect and his yellow tie in place, not a single red curl out of place. The red boots clink on the hardwood floor as he walk closer to her.

"God, I'd give anything for a drink... I'd give my god-damned soul for a glass of beer!" Julius exclaim with a longing look on his face.

"Leave me alone" Ana repeat her mantra over and over again as if she expected it to banish him from her head.

"You still don't understand" He let out a frustrated chuckle. "You can't beg me to go away, I'm in your head. If your head was a computer then say hello to the virus"

"Go away" She growl at Julius and he backs away with his hands up.

"Alright, alright. Calm down" He grin. "You know he can't see me. Just imagine what he's thinking. God, it gets my blood rushing" He gesture to where said blood was flowing.

"In the end we must face our demons alone" She tell him with a disgusted look on her face. "But you don't mean enough to me to be one of my demons"

Julius shrug and disappear and she could suddenly feel the hand roughly shaking her shoulder.

"Hey Ana" Spike call for what must be the 20th time.

"Hmm, yeah" She respond and he let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that?" He ask with a serious look on his face. "Getting all spaced out and rambling about demons"

"Nothing" She brush him off and with his help stand up again, albeit on shaky legs. Whatever she had seen had shaken her up.

"I may be old but that was not nothing" He press.

"I said it was nothing" She repeat with a hard look on her face.

"Have it your way then, I'll be here when you decide to talk" He click the k and then leave her side.

She stare at his retreating back with a sad look on her face and a small tear running down her cheek, she wanted to tell him. She really did but she couldn't, not yet anyways.

"You really messed up, darling" Julius appear at her side again with a happy smile on his face.

"Why are you doing this?" She ask suddenly feeling very tired.

"I have made it my cause that you never know a moment of happiness" He look down on her with a tiny bit of hate swirling around in his empty gaze.

"Why?" Ana ask him with a tired glare.

"I've been dead for 20 years, call it boredom" He shrug. "A lot of demons have been dying since you started hanging out with mr Bleach" Julius remark

"That's what demons do!" Ana yell, her voice getting higher with each word.

AN: Going to wrap it up there, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love hearing from you all so please leave a comment, always in need of feedback:) I swear I am not making this author's note longer because I want the story to have ten thousand words. 100% untrue. The weather is kind of nice (it's really not), I like it when it rains because then I can use my umbrella and I love walking with my umbrella in the rain. Just six more words to go.


	9. Chapter 8

"Oh bollocks" Spike curse under his breath as he spills some blood on his shirt. "I just got this one too, bloody perfect"

"Who's perfect?" Ana ask as she walk into his room hoping that he wasn't pissed at her.

"Me of course. Just look at me" He retort.

"If you say so" Ana sing-song with a smile on her face.

"So, you had any new visits from the wee invisible man?" Spike inquire gently.

"Nahh" Ana shake her hand.

"Don't lie to me, luv" The vampire scold with a stern look on his face.

She sigh and drag a hand through her long brunette hair. "I'm handling it"

"Doesn't look like it" He comment, pointing at her obvious dark circles under her eyes. "And you people barely sleep as it is"

"I'm handling it" She repeat, trying to keep a friendly expression on her face but Spike could see the brief flicker of annoyance in her eyes.

"Fine" Spike mutter turning back to the TV. "You ought to sit down, luv, before you pass out"

She did as she was told with a small pout on her lips. Seems Spike is still feeling salty about what happened yesterday evening, it wasn't even a big deal. Ana told him that she didn't want to talk about it _then, _what was she supposed to say? 'Oh it's just an old aquintence haunting me, I watched him get killed and did nothing to help him', on another note that might have been a good thing to say.

Ana sigh. "The first time I met him was the first anniversary of my mother's death, I walked into him and all of his little papers scattered in the wind. I was so embarrassed" She chuckle bitterly. "I offered to buy him some coffee to make up for it and so I did. I was stupid and naive back then"

Spike nod "Ah, the desperate for a shag Ana era" The vampire look at her unimpressed. "And then what? You fell in love, is that it?"

"God no" Ana start laughing a shrill clearly fake laugh. "I hated the man with all of my heart"

"Was he a bloodthirsty demon?" Spike make a silly face and pose as if he was biting someone. "Was he evil, like me?"

"No, wasn't a demon, and evil is not the right word. He wasn't evil, he was just wrong"

"Well go on then, get to the sodding point" All intrigue had washed off his face.

"Patience" Ana scold, flicking him on the nose. "We continued to meet for coffee and even though I knew something was off about him I kept seeing him. I could feel some sort of connection to this strange man. It couldn't be a coincidence that I ran straight into him, and it wasn't. He had been stalking me for the last month, he was obsessed with me" Spike look at her in interest.

"I was creeped out by him and demanded that we stop seeing each other but he kept following me. Drove me crazy, I kept seeing him everywhere, he was haunting my every thought" Ana take a shaky breath as she relieve it all. "He killed my two brothers in a jealous fueled rage and in return, I killed him. I don't know why he's come back to haunt me" She finish and look into Spike's eyes, not sure when she lowered her gaze.

"Sooo, this muppet stalked you, killed your brothers, you killed him and now he's haunting you?" Spike repeat, counting each thing on his fingers.

"Um, I didn't exactly kill him" Ana admit, biting her lip.

"What do you mean you didn't kill him?" Spike ask confused, she did say she killed him less than a minute ago.

"I hired someone else to do it, I just watched" The elf looked at him with shame in her eyes. "I should have been the one to kill him, I know"

Spike click his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he look at her. "Listen closely, pet. People die and then they stay dead. Those shocks messed you up"

"Probably, my hair hasn't been the same ever since" She shrug with a smile on her face.

"Oh bloody hell, what's with you girls and your hair. "

"You dye yours" She point out.

"True, but I don't fuss about it" Spike tell the girl with a pointed look.

"Um, you spend more time on your hair than I do, besides I'm the one who bleach it"

/

"I wanna be sedated" Ana sing as she twirl around the room with her broom. "Nothing to do, nowhere to go"

"That's a nice song, where's it from? A hospital full of sick dying food?" Spike remark from where he was leaning against the door.

"I don't know, it just came to me" The elf grin while sweeping the floor. Spike hum with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You made up with Dru yet?" Ana ask her best friend having turned around to face him.

"Yep, we're right as rain" Spike grin at the girl in front of him.

"Hm, that's good. Wouldn't want my two psychos getting lonely" Ana tell the bleach blond vampire while pointing the stick at him. "Bored Spike is a dangerous Spike"

Spike snort and scoff at the same time. "Speak for yourself, you tried to stake me once for the fun of it"

"I wouldn't kill you and you know it" She defend herself with a grin on herself and Spike unconsciously look down on her plump lips before realising what he was doing and averted his gaze as if it burned him.

"One can only hope" He say distracted by his suddenly racing heart as she smiled at him. He must be coming down with something, maybe that demon had some kind of poison on its skin.

Drusilla enter the room with high clacking heels and lips painted blood red. A twisted smirk in on her face as she look at the two, whatever fondness she had towards the elf disappeared the moment she saw Spike. He was looking very confused and thoughtful and she knew then and there that it had begun. She wouldn't go out without a fight, no, Spike was still hers.


	10. Chapter 9

A few weeks later and Spike had seemingly forgotten about his shift in focus, arms linked with Drusilla and a drowsy Ana stumbling behind them the trio made their way to a new demon bar. Despite the fact that it was almost impossible to get drunk when you were a vampire the trio often visited bars. Ana on the other hand could get drunk, very easily in fact and always ended up with a nasty headache the next morning but that knowledge disappears every time the first drink lands in her hands.

"You okay back there, not getting lost or falling down a rabbit hole?" Spike throw over his shoulder.

"No holes yet but I can see the rabbit, must mean I'm close" She stumble on her words, the white rabbit was dancing along the edges of her vision. She didn't know what the hell she was thinking when she took those last shots, she was already seeing things before and now add in the alcohol. Thankfully Julius had been rather quiet these last weeks so she doubted he'd make an appearance during her drunken stupor.

Stumbling down a sharp corner the big establishment comes in view, it's a wild west themed bar as could be seen with the swinging wood doors. This place had potential, Anna remarked in her head. The vampires in front of her swaggered into the bar and the the elf quicken her steps to catch up. Unfortunately for Ana, none of the vampires had bothered to hold at least one of the doors open so they swung back and hit her right in the face.

"Fuck me" Ana snarl, rubbing her now sore forehead. She straighten up and with the last piece of her dignity she push the doors open and shuffle inside the warm bar. The bar had as she deduced earlier, a wild west theme. It looked like a bar scene straight from a Hollywood movie and the alcohol rushing through her body it looked almost magical with vibrating colours and vibrating music. The people though, the people all sneered down on her, making her feel small but she force herself to keep going forward with her head help up high. Haters gonna hate.

"There you are" Spike tell the elf as she slump down at the table the vampire couple had deemed as theirs. "Thought you got lost, being so small and all"

Ana flip him off with a sour look on her face, this was night out did not have a good start. "Not all of us can be as close to heaven as you" She glare at him and sputter out a "giraffe" before crossing her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Don't worry Ana, my sweet Spike would have found you" Drusilla smirk looking Ana straight in the eye while bringing said vampire closer.

"I need a drink" Is Ana's response and she push herself up from her chair and wobble towards the bar. She didn't know why the display bothered her, it never bothered her before. Must be the alcohol.

The bar was mostly occupied by demons of all kinds, leaving only two bar stools unoccupied. The very much human bartender was flickering about behind the bar, mixing drinks and all of that. She didn't need elf like vision to see that the human was scared out of her mind, her hands were shaking and her face was glossy with sweat. Ana hop onto one of the available stools and lean her head against her hands.

"One moment" Came the timid voice from the bartender as she flutter past Ana.

"Take all the time you need, Cutie" Ana purred watching the other woman serve the demons with a tentative smile on her face.

The blonde woman finish serving the demons on the other side of the bar and release a heavy, tired breath as she sluggishly speed walk to the other side where Ana was waiting for her. "What can I get for you?"

"Well, besides you in my bed tonight, something strong" At the bartenders expression Ana add a 'please'.

With a shaky smile the female bartender turn around and prepare the requested drink and then swipe it over to the waiting elf. "Thanks, love" Ana thanks with a big drunken smile that she hoped looked at least remotely seductive. The bartender stare at the woman for a little while seemingly contemplating something.

"I get off at 1" Came the reply before the bartender almost run away from the drunk elf.

Ana fist pump the air, a certain someone was going to have a little dance under the sheets tonight. Just what she needed to take her mind off of a certain bleach haired vampire. She sip on her alcoholic drink with a grin on her face, 1 am just couldn't come fast enough.

After several drinks and many drunken sort of flirty conversations Ana was ready to bring home her partner for the night, the alcohol had dulled her racing mind and she longed for some physical contact. The bartender, Yasmin was stumbling along after the elf clutching her arm in hers.

Ana hastily yell a "I'm going home" to Spike and Dru when the giggling pair walked past their table. Spike wave her off, all of his attention on Dru. Ana can't help but feel a pang of hurt in her chest at his dismissal but she shake it off, what does she care if he waved her off, she had this beautiful blonde woman on her arm ready for the taking.

/

Ana throw the door open when they reach her crypt and as soon as they make it inside she press her lips to Yasmin's in a heated kiss full of tongue, teeth and wandering hands. The elf push the woman up against the door and started trailing her warm kisses down the length of the blonde's neck, hearing the woman on top falling apart with deep moans and sighs of pleasure tumbling from her mouth.

Yasmin push Ana's head away from her neck and with a coy smile she lean down to whisper in the elf's ears. "Bedroom"

Ana smirk and let the panting woman down from her position on the door and with a deep bow she jokingly state "Your wish is my command, milady"

The two girls giggle and steal little kisses from each other as they make their way to Ana's room. They tumble into the big bed with Yasmin beneath Ana who had a predatory smile on her face as she look down on the woman below her. She lean down and connect their lips in a messy but passionate kiss as she slowly bring the other woman's clothes off with her following shortly after.

/

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead" A deep masculine voice wake her up and Ana slowly reach for the girl she shared her bed with but when her reaching hands met nothing but cold sheets she fall back with a heavy sigh.

"Do you always need to chase them off" She groan, opening her eyes and sharply shut them again as strong light assault her eyes.

"You know I don't do well with sharing your attention" _You didn't seem to have a problem with it yesterday, _she bitterly think to herself.

"Please do everyone a favour and shut up" Ana retort with a sarcastic smile on her face while clutching the thin sheet closer to her chest to protect her dignity.

AN: Thanks for all the follows and favorites, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

PS: My mom always says that if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. As for that one guest who said my story was just awful, don't let the door hit you on the way out ;)


	11. Chapter 10

Ana's POV:

After the terrible wake up call from Spike I throw some clothes on in a rush to get away from him with burning cheeks. I couldn't understand why I was so embarrassed about it, I mean I'm used to him walking in on me and vice versa so why was it suddenly bothering me.

Stomping up the stairs I hear a heavy slam behind me, must be Spike returning to Dru I sneer to myself with a sour feeling in my chest. It couldn't be, no, no way.

"Oh my holy fudge korean jesus, I'm jealous" I put my hands over my mouth in shock, I couldn't believe it. Was I truly jealous of Drusilla and her relationship with Spike. I curse angrily under my breath, walking out of the crypt and slam the door dramatically behind me.

Taking a step forward I instantly curse out loud, I forgot my jacket. Again. Then sun was shining down on me and if I was smart (which I'm not) then I should go back and get my stupid jacket. "Nahh" I wave off with a smile. Who needs protection anyways.

Skipping down the cemetery, I hum a happy melody, my once bad mood drifting away with the wind. Getting odd looks and glares from people visiting their dead loved ones wasn't anything new and I was mostly used to it by now. After several years living in a crypt, one learns to ignore the simple minded humans.

Anyways, seeing as I had nothing planned today and didn't really want to go back to the crypt and face the object of my now conflicting feelings I had a lot of time to kill. Almost too much in fact, until the sun goes down because then he will wake up and I can go back and sleep. Way to fuck up my sleep schedule. I walk out of the cemetery and into the busy streets of New York and blend into the masses, happy for the slight coverage the high buildings provided. I actually had no idea how long I could be in the sun until I burned to a crisp, stupid overkill "allergy".

I walk to a nearby park, one of the plusses was that I didn't know the way back so I would actually have an excuse why I was gone for so long when I eventually return. Spike knew how bad I was with directions, I could get lost in a room shaped like a circle. I plop down on one of the wooden benches in front of a small pond and stare at the many ducks swimming around with their babies. If only I had some bread I could joing the band of old people a few benches down, alas I was breadless. I let out a tired breath and slump down even further on my bench.

"Here, have some chocolate" The voice on an angel tell me with an outstretched hand full of chocolate. I look up at the angel and was blinded by the light the female was throwing my way. She had all white or grey clothes on and a large beaming smile on her pretty face. Her blonde hair was gently moved by the wind.

"Thanks" I smile at her, realising I stared at her.

"Can I sit down?" The angel ask me, gesturing to the empty spot beside me.

I scoot over a bit "Well, you brought me chocolate so of course you can sit down" I tell her with a small closed mouthed grin.

"My dad always tells me that chocolate makes everything better" She speak up, offering even more chocolate.

"Your dad was right" I mumble in between bites, with each bite I could feel some of the confusion disappearing from my crowded mind.

"So" She begin. "What's got you so tightly strung?"

"Long version or the short one?" I ask her with a grimace.

She shrug slightly. "Doesn't matter, I'm not busy"

I brush some of the crumbles off my hands before turning to her. "Well, I've known this guy for a few years now and we have the greatest friendship ever, he's the best thing in my life but now" I sigh.

"But now your feelings are changing?" She fill in sympathetically with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I don't know when it begun but now all I want to do is have him for myself" I speak angrily.

"Woah, woah" She try to calm me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I put my hand on hers and turn my head away. "Sorry, I just, I'm so confused right now"

She pull me in a hug and even though I'm not really a people person or a cuddly person in general, except for people close to me of course, I return the hug. I guess I didn't realise that I needed a hug and some comforting words, I already felt a lot better and lighter than I did when I first left the crypt.

"So what do I do?" I ask with a hopeless look in my eyes.

"If it's meant to be it will happen, trust me. Besides I'm almost 100% sure it's mutual so my advice to you is to take it slow and let it take the time it needs." She tell me and with one last hug she leave.

I yell a thank you at her back and I sit up straighter with a happy smile on my face. I just needed to take it slow and not rush into anything until I was sure what I or Spike was feeling. Though he had been acting kind of odd lately. I look down on the spot the angel occupied just a minute ago and find a small green post-it note with neat scribbling on it. I pick it up and read what it say with a small grin on my face, it was a phone number. Her phone number and a small inspirational quote scribbled underneath.

With a new spring in my step I leave my bench, not to go back to the crypt, nahh but I was too excited to sit still.

AN: From now on the chapters will be in Ana's POV unless it says something else on top. I'd love to hear what you think so please vote, review, comment whatever, just don't be silent readers!


	12. Chapter 11

After mindlessly walking around the streets of New York I decide to head on back home, the sun had set so the probability that Spike and Dru had left to feed was high. The dark streets and alleys was a comforting sight after a long day in the sun, I can already feel the blisters forming and filling with liquid. I really shouldn't have spent that long in the sun without any kind of protection against the harmful rays.

Looking down on the ground as I kick around some stones I found a couple of blocks back, a hard weight suddenly hit me. I fall to the ground and with a moan I look up at the person who knocked into me. It was a dark-skinned woman wearing a long black leather duster coat, come to think of it, that coat would look great on Spike. Noticing that her eyes instantly look me up and down I tense, maybe she was a slayer. When her eyes stop and focus on my pointed ears, I rush to my feet and let out a in my opinion frightening snarl of warning. She, the slayer got into a defensive position and glared at me with dark eyes

"Walk away sweetheart" I growl at her, hoping that she'd walk away from this fight. Spike wouldn't talk to me in forever if I killed a slayer without inviting him. Wait, why am I even thinking about him, I don't care what he thinks.

"No way" She growl back and lunge at me with outstretched fists, she haven't done this for long, I can tell.

Blocking her fist, I knee her in the stomach and when she crouch down from pain (like I wanted) , I push her to the ground and run away. I couldn't do this without Spike, casting a fast glance behind me to see if she followed me, I can see that she still hadn't gotten up from the ground. Guess I put more force into it than I knew, hopefully she'll be up for a little game with me and Spike later. Well, I personally didn't care if she was but I knew that my vampire loved the fight, the harder to win the funnier. He truly was one of a kind.

Seeing the crypt come into view I slow down and with my hands on my knees I try to regain my breath before going inside. Heavy puffs and laboured inhales was the only thing I could hear, which was strange because usually New York had loud noise going on 24/7. Looking up I freeze, standing in the doorway is a glaring Spike, I could almost feel the anger roll off of him in waves.

"And where in the bloody hell have you been, luv?" He ask her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hm?"

"Out and about" I answer vaguely with a shrug. I didn't want to tell him yet that I had seen the new slayer, I'd much rather curl up in my warm bed and never leave it.

He give me an look that screamed unimpressed. "So you were walking around the crowded, not to mention sunny streets of New York the entire day?"

I look at him. "Pretty much, you watch any TV while I was gone?"

He move to the side when I walk past him. "Yeah, what else was I supposed to do, there's nothing to do in this sodding crypt"

"You could always go outside and play dust" I jokingly tell him when he closed the door. I was only slightly unhappy that he was still home.

"Well it would be pretty permanent" He bite back. I hum as an answer and walk into the small space where we had our food and grabbed some edible food.

I plop down in "my" chair and slowly eat my food. Spike was still leaning in the doorway, I don't know if he's blocking the exit to make sure I don't leave again or if he's too comfortable to move. Probably the first one.

"I saw the new slayer tonight. She bumped into me, I kicked her and then ran" I speak up after a few minutes, unnerved by his staring.

"You met the new slayer?" He ask incredulously.

"Um, yeah? She ran into me" I repeat, already regretting telling him because this means that we'll have to go hunt the newbie slayer.

"First thing tomorrow night, you and I are going on a hunt" Spike decide with a smug smile on his lips, oh how he loved fighting slayers.


	13. Chapter 12

"Where's my Spike?" I hear Drusilla behind me, I could feel her eyes burning holes in the back of my head. Turning around to lay on my stomach I stare at Dru.

"I don't know, probably watching TV or something." I dismiss her quickly and return to my book. Spike and I had come back late this morning, barely made it before the sun came up. Our hunting of the new slayer didn't go all that well. It took several hours before we found her and then that ungrateful girl was busy killing other demons. Of course that meant that we had to kill all those other demons to get her attention and by then almost all of the night had gone, leaving only a few few hours to actually fight the slayer and get home on. Fighting the slayer was as expected not an easy feat, she was fast, strong and clever. Not clever enough, if we had more time she wouldn't be breathing right now but we didn't so we had to settle with a few bruises and broken bones.

Drusilla hummed and walked closer, leaning down to meet my eyes. She was tilting her head slightly side to side as she tried to catch my eyes. "If the pretty little mouse doesn't keep her paws off of what isn't hers, the itty bitty mouse will lose its head"

"Whatever you say Dru" I wave her off, all too used to her not so subtle threatening to be effected anymore.

She shuffled out of my room and slammed the door behind her. I giggle to myself, did she really think that I would take her precious Spike from her? He would never go for someone like me, he'd never go for me anyways. He was far too loyal to Dru to even think of other girls, he would do anything for her. If there ever was a situation where he would have to choose between us, he'd chose her in a heartbeat. My giggle turned sad and tears formed in my eyes. I'd be forever alone, the one I wanted would never want me. I couldn't find someone else because Spike won't let me be with someone else, he's told me so himself. My only consolation was that I hadn't fallen in love with him yet, my kind only ever fall in love once.

I return to the book in my hand when I hear heavy footsteps above me, unless they had company those footsteps could only belong to Spike. My best friend. He's just my bestfriend and that is all he'll ever be.

* * *

I slammed the cabinet open and with a growling stomach I bring out my last can of baby corn and walk with urgent steps to the "living room". Seeing the blinding white colour of Spike's bleached head I backtrack to the cabinet and grab a blood bag and a bottle half full with scotch. I turn back around and walk to the living room with all three objects in my hands, holding the blood as far away as possible without dropping it.

Walking past Spike, I throw his blood bag at him and with his vampire reflexes he catch it. "Thanks, luv. I was feeling a bit peckish, didn't get to eat last night, trying to not get staked and all that"

I slump down in my chair and open my can, sticking a baby corn in my mouth. "What's the plan for today?" I ask after swallowing.

"Nothing special, why?" He ask with a suspicious tone.

I shrug, eating another piece of baby corn. "Just wondering, gonna meet up with a friend" Okay that was a half lie, I was going to hang out with someone but I'm not sure we're friends yet. We've spoken only once and that was just her giving me chocolate and some advice. She had given me her number but why do something easy when you can do it the hard way. I'm going to look for her tonight and hopefully I'll find her.

"You don't have any friends" Spike remark, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"I do now" I tell him, rising to my feet. I was going to have to start searching now if I wanted to catch her before nightfall.

"I don't believe you" He tell me honestly. I give him a sour look and part my index and middle finger in a V shape. At his sputtered excuse me, I grin to myself and put my thumb between the parted fingers and walked away. Serves him right.

I laugh softly to myself and stuff the last baby corns in my mouth before opening the hatch and climbing down the stairs. Glancing down on my clothes I mutter angrily, I'd have to change before I went out. And I left my alcohol upstairs, with Spike. Tiptoeing past Dru and Spike's room to avoid getting her attention I can hear her talking to her dolls, scolding them and stuff. When her light footsteps seem to come closer to the room I run to my room and burst inside, throwing the door shut. Okay, I was slightly disturbed by her threat. I knew what the vamp was capable of and I knew that she wouldn't mind using me as a torture doll.

I threw on some new, freshly washed clothes and sprayed a few sprays of perfume on me and inspected myself in my mirror. Talking about mirrors, I owned the only mirror in this crypt, vampires had no reflections and because of that Spike thought that it would be pointless to have them. Sadly I have a reflection and needed or rather wanted a mirror. Determining that I looked okay, I walked out of my room and trudged up the stairs. Drusilla's door was open so she was lurking somewhere in the crypt, lucky me.

Spike was still sitting in his chair, completely immersed in whatever he was watching on the TV while sipping on his bloodbag.

"I'm leaving now, there's alcohol in my chair and Dru is not in her room" I announce to him, hastingly walking by him. My time was running out.

"Mhm, pet. Gimme a hug before you leave." Spike request, still looking at the TV.

I stop and look at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because I want to, is it a crime for a lad to want a sodding hug from his best friend?" He respond, finally tearing his eyes from the screen. "Now come here" He order with open arms.

Sighing I walk forward and into his waiting arms and he wrap his strong arms around me, bringing me even closer to him. Damn it, he smelled really good. I wonder if he'd notice if I smelled him. I wrap my arms around him too and I can't help a small smile grow on my face. I loved being in his arms.

I can feel him shift and a pair of warm, wet lips press a lingering kiss on my cheek. My stomach suddenly have a lot of fluttering butterflies in it. Okay, it's just a friendly kiss. It's been a few seconds now and he still hasn't stopped the kiss, it can kind of still be a friendly kiss.

He finally (not) release me from his arm and I stumble on my feet with and turn around while shaking my head. Before I know it, my feet had turned me around again and brought me back to Spike. Before I can stop myself I lean down and peck him on his cheek, a tiny bit too close to his mouth for it to be platonic. I can feel my cheeks heating when I see the look in his eye and quickly turn around and speed walked out of the crypt and into the cold cemetary.

* * *

AN: A short kinda filter chapter, just wanted to show how their feelings change towards eachother.


	14. Chapter 13

It didn't take long to find the same park that I met her in last time, it of course hadn't changed much since I was last here. The same old couple was feeding the ducks, the same joggers were doing their laps and the same children was playing in the small playground behind me while their parents read the news. The fact that everything looked exactly the same as last time was a bit creepy. Now the people could just be a coincidence but even the smallest details were exactly the same. What a strange world we live in.

I walk over to the bench I met her last time, come to think of it she never told me what her name was. Strange. Sitting down with a quiet huff I scout the park for the mysterious girl and it wasn't long until I saw her, walking no floating towards me. I wish I could look that good while walking but no amount of elven gracefulness could balance out my inherited clumsiness.

"You came back" She tell me a little surprised.

"Did you doubt I would? Had to see if you had anymore of that chocolate" I joke.

"Well, here I am" She smile. "I'm Teah by the way"

"Ana" I reply.

She sit down next to me on the bench and put her hands in her lap. "So what is it this time?"

"I have definitely have feelings for Spike and I don't know why" I tell her frustrated. "I mean, it's all so sudden, I've never had any feelings for him before"

Teah look away with guilt in her eyes. "That may be my fault" She admit and I turn to her shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"Drusillamayhaveaskedmetoputaspellonyouandspike" She rush out under her breath.

"Drusilla may have what?"

"Drusilla asked me to put a spell on you and Spike" Teah say.

I look at her surprised, Drusilla asked someone to put a spell on us? Never expected that but maybe that was my fault, Drusilla is as unpredictable as they come. "What spell?"

"A spell to hide the bond" Thea answer with an ashamed look on her face.

"What bond?"

"The soulmate bond" She tell me seriously.


	15. Chapter 14

I burst out laughing. "Spike and I? Soulmates?"

"You told me that you had feelings for him all of a sudden" She shake her head. "I'm supposed to do the spell once a month but after thinking about it I decided not to, that's where your sudden feelings come from"

"So you're telling me that Dru made you do a spell that would hide the bond between me and Spike?" I question, this girl must be insane. "And then all of a sudden you decided not to do the spell and BOOM I have feelings for him?"

"Pretty much" Thea shrugs.

"So this bond thingy, what's it about?" I was honestly curious about my newfound bond.

"I don't know much, vamps keep it pretty hushed but what I do know is that there obviously is a bond and a pull for you to be together and I think I heard something about a bite but I can't be sure. Ask Spike, I'm sure he knows everything about this."

Thea put her right hand in her pocket and pull out a chocolate bar. "Peace offering?" She throw me a sheepish smile.

Without hesitation I grab the chocolate bar and gulp it down. "There wasn't poison or anything in there?" I'd still eat it.

She shake her head and stands up from the bench. "I'll see you around Ana"

"Wait!" I call after her. "When will I see you again?"

Thea turn around and smile. "When you need me"

I utter a small stunned bye before Thea turned around and seemingly vanished into thin air. I could feel my head spinning with all the new information, my best friend was my soulmate and my soulmate's girlfriend conspired against us. The only solution to all of this confusion is alcohol and food. Lots of alcohol and loads of food.

I stand up from the cursed bench and start walking out of the small park, kicking pebbles along the way. Lots of parents with their children looked at me oddly when I stomped past them while muttering things under my breath that is not exactly appropriate for small children to hear. Not that they'd understand what I said but still, gotta protect the little ones.

Walking down the familiar road to my (and Spike's) favorite bar I can feel someone following me. If it wasn't for the daunting feeling or quiet footsteps echoing behind me, the extra shadow really blew this person's cover. I fasten my steps and as the blaring neon lights of the bar comes closer I can feel the fear ebb away. The loud bass from the music soothes my worries and the footsteps fade away.

I walk inside the bar and throw a hello to the bouncer at the door who tips his hat in greeting. When I come inside I am hit with a wave of heat which make me cough, when I look up again the attention is all on me. "What?" I ask and they all shrug and go back to their businesses.

I greet the regulars at the bar and wave at the prostitutes lurking besides the toilets waiting for a desperate soul. One thing that I loved with this bar is that there is no judgement, we all know each other and the community that has formed here is amazing.

I plop down on my stool at the bar and wave a hand at the bartender. "By all the freaking gods, this can't be happening" I curse to myself when the bartender turns out to be the bartender I slept with a few nights back. I attempt to hide my face when she walks closer but by the look on her face I can see that it's already too late for that.

"What do you want?" She ask with a sour look on her face.

"Some strong alcohol" I request and she scoffs.

"You gonna use another poor woman in here to forget your problems, huh?"

"Or man" I shrug, anything can happen.

"Man?" She ask surprised. "I thought you were gay"

"I'm bi" I answer here with a duh look on my face. "And I happen to enjoy both the D and the P"

"Whatever" She growl at me before leaving to get the requested alcohol.

Time flies by and I get drunker and drunker, my steps are unsure as I make my way out of the bar and into the cold darkness. I wish Spike was here, he always took care of me. If he's with Drusilla, I'm going to castrate him, I think angrily to myself. He should be with me, not her. Me.

Suddenly I can feel myself slam into the hard cemented wall behind me and strong hands pressing me still. "Hello, pretty. We're going to have some fun"


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm using some aspects of a soulmate bond that Dr. Mini me ( ) invented. They have an amazing story about spike called Vicki's oh so Terrifying, Neutered Vampire. **

"Hm" I hum with a thoughtful look on my face. "I don't think so"

The man looked stunned for a second before recovering and fixing the drunken glare on me again. "It's not a choice"

I growl softly in the back of my throat, I hate hurting humans. Monsters I had no trouble hurting but humans had always been kind of a no no for me, the elf-part of me had made sure of that. If the human was innocent and I without a good reason hurt a human I would suffer the same wounds as the human. Now this human I had reasons to hurt but I didn't want to risk ending up with any wounds and have Spike take care of me. "I think it is, and I'm saying NO"

The man let out a short laugh that screamed disbelief as if I was stupid to think I had a choice. He took a couple of slow steps towards me, dragging it out but I stared him right in the eyes with a hard stare. "We'll have so much fun together"

A heavy sigh makes it way from me, I honestly wasn't in the mood for this. I just wanted to go home, avoid Spike and sleep. Sleep of the drunken haze that the cheap drinks from the bar had gotten me into, sleep so that I could not make the mistakes that I knew I wanted to make.

The sound of the man's heavy footsteps on the gravel filled the otherwise surprisingly quiet atmosphere. He had a determined look in his eyes, his mouth was curled upwards and his fingers were clenching and unclenching into fists. I took a daring step forwards and straightened my posture, trying to make myself seem as big as possible even though I knew that my petit build wouldn't intimidate anyone, much less a drunk man with some impressive muscles on him. Speaking of muscles, the ones on this man were currently bulging out of the obviously too small shirt that he most likely had forced himself into and she had to admit that if she was not an elf and lived with vampires then they'd probably have scared her into submission. Unfortunately for the man she happen to be an elf and she do live with vampires, very dangerous ones actually, so the bulging muscles and overrated grin did nothing but prove to her that there seemed to be some sort of pattern that all human males seemed to use in these kind of situations.

Finally he stop in front of me, the grin seemingly having gotten bigger by each step that he took. I forced a small smile onto my face, it wouldn't hurt to play along a little and I hope that he was dumb enough to fall for it despite me having earlier told him no. By the broadening of the grin that was now displaying a row of yellowed and crooked teeth I can confidently say that it did work. The man let out a small chuckle at what he assumed was me submitting to him and took the last steps that distanced us with a spring in his heavy steps.

All thoughts of evading this horrible man and walk away flew out of the window when he leaned down, opened his mouth-making a horrid putrid smell reach my nose, and spoke in a what-he-thought-was-an-attractive voice. "Finally realising that you want this, lovey"

I glanced up at the man from hooded eyes and resisted the urge to glare at the male an instead slowly curved my lips into a seductive smile, leaned my head closer to his and whispered. "Hmm... How could someone not want such an impressive man such as yourself. I know I do"

"I knew you'd come to your senses, knew I had to have you the second you walked out of those doors, swinging your hips around like no ones business"

I leaned my head down again, playing at being embarrassed. "You are right about one thing"

"And what's that?" He leered down at me.

"It is no one's business" I grinned a full of teeth grin and delivered a mighty kick to the man's groin and he fell to the ground with a loud yelp of pain.

"This will teach you not to mess with people" I growl out and quickly scouted the area, looking for any possible witnesses. There is no doubt that they would come to the same conclusion as I- that the man deserved this, but it is not a risk that I am willing to take.

Seeing as no one was actually around I glanced down at the whimpering man who had curled into a fetal position. Looks like I used a little more strength than I needed. Maybe this thing with Spike is affecting me more than I first thought, normally my self control is perfect but now. Now I can feel every sliver of control I've ever had slip away. I kick him a few times in the stomach, making him groan, whimper and yelp with every hit before spitting a large gobble of spit and leaving the alley that I had surprisingly allowed myself to be dragged into.

Time to face the music.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

"Who were you with?"

"Were you out gallivanting with men?"

"Did you get into a fight?"

All kinds of questions were flung at me the moment I opened the heavy door to the crypt that we for now live in. All questions came from my soulmate, Spike. Either Dru and Spike had yet another fight and she was off blowing off steam with whatever demon she could find or she was down in their shared room playing with her dolls.

Before I realised what happened I blurted out "I just found out that we are soulmates so excuse me for trying to drown myself in cheap drinks" I throw my hands up to cover my mouth in an effort to make myself stop talking when I see the confused and slightly bewildered look on his pale face.

"Soulmates?! We're soulmates?!"

"Oh shit" I curse loudly and smack myself in the forehead, biting my lip.

**AN: I am so incredibly sorry for the long wait, I've been having a bit of a writer's block combined with sickness and life coming in the way. This is just a filler to make things happen but I promise that updates will start coming out more regularly again. I am currently editing the other chapters but will not change anything major, mostly improving the language and such. Hope you enjoyed the story and again, sorry for the long wait!**


	17. Chapter 16

"You might want to sit down for this one" I gulp and gesture to one of the armchairs by the small TV. I'm already dreading this and I haven't even begun explaining anything. Curse me and my drinking! I'm never touching alcohol again!

"Sit down for what exactly?" Spike ask me incredulously with one hand on his hip and the other one swinging wildly in the air.

"Ehrm-eh-um-urm" I stutter, it's not even funny how not ready I am to have this conversation.

"Cease your stuttering, Ana. Now come on, tell the big bad what this chit chat about soulmates is about" He tries to grin but it comes out as more of a grimace.

"If you sit down I'll tell you" I repeat with an annoyed look on my face.

The vampire obediently plop down on the chair and expectantly look up at me. "So? Enlighten me"

"We're soulmates" I declare with a blank look on my face.

"You've already said that" Spike point out with an annoyed glare. "I want to know, you know, more"

I sigh and sit down in the chair besides him. "I was walking around the other day, in that park I like, and I was sitting on this bench watching the ducks when a woman came and sat down besides me. She was the one who told me that we're soulmates"

He burst out laughing, a real belly laugh too. "A bloody woman told you that we're soulmates and you take her word as gospel. I thought you were smart, not some superstitious-I-don't-even-know-what-else-woman"

"She's a witch" And that, my friends, is how you shut one William the bloody up.

"Oh, oh, OH" He burst out, flying out of the chair. It seems like it didn't shut him up, if anything it made him angry. "So a witch comes along, sits down next to you and all of a sudden she's not a stranger anymore. God, Ana. It's like you wanted this to happen" He accuse me with a crazed look in his eyes.

"You're honestly saying that I wanted this to happen? That I wanted to be told that we're soulmates? That's ridiculous"

"No, I don't think it is. I see it now, I shouldn't have been so blind. This is why you're against Dru, isn't it?! You're jealous of her."

"You're being ridiculous Spike. I didn't ask for this!" I shout at him, standing up from the chair. "It's starting to look like this is something you want"

"That doesn't make any sense, love" He bitterly chuckles. "Who'd imagine, my best friend going behind my back like this"

I stare at him with an incredulous look on my face. "Like this? I don't even know what you're talking about anymore. Do you even hear what's coming out of your mouth?"

"Of course I do, I'm not soddin' deaf!" Spike sighs heavily and pulls a hand through his hair. "Now calm down and please tell me that this is just one big joke"

"I can't do that. I wish it was just a big joke, I wish that we could just have a laugh and then go back to the way things used to be. But we can't, because it's not a joke and we can never go back to the way things was. Now, I'm drunk out of my mind and I'm making all the wrong choices so if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep." I declare strongly to him, my chin raised high and back straight. We will do this on my terms.

* * *

After a long much needed nap I was feeling much readier for _that_ conversation. The one conversation I have never thought about having with Spike, never in my wildest dreams have I ever thought about the two of us together. Come to think of it, if Spike and I are soulmates then why haven't either of us felt a connection. Oh, that's right. Drusilla asked Teah to cast a spell to hide it, I almost forgot about that. Yippi.

I quickly get dressed and do all the necessary things for a heavy conversation, meaning I did the bare minimum. With heavy steps and a body full of dread I make my way up the stairs into the living room. Thankfully Drusilla is nowhere in sight, god knows that this would be an awkward conversation to have with her around.

Spike was waiting on me in the same chair I left him in. He looks like he didn't go to sleep, like he's been waiting for me all night. He's wearing the same clothes as he did before, his eyes are red rimmed. Hold on! His eyes are red rimmed, has he been crying? No, _the_ Spike can not have cried over me. It's impossible.

"You haven't slept?" Wow Ana, great ice breaker. Point out the obvious.

"No, your words have kept me awake." He reply with a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry for just springing that on you, I didn't want to tell you until I had all the facts" I tell the man sitting in the chair. "I'm not sure I was going to tell you at all, I mean none of us feel the bond so why change what is already perfect" I force out a chuckle which he doesn't return.

"How long" Spike is now looking at me, his eyes wide and full of confusion. His hands were laying limp in his lamp and his shoulders were hanging limp.

"A few hours before I told you" I answer with a small shrug. "If I could undo it I would, ignorance is a bliss"

"Indeed" He retort with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "How blissful would it be to go my entire existence without knowing that my best friend is actually supposed to be the love of my life"

Silence falls over us and it's an uncomfortable one. One full of tension and unspoken words.

"I don't know what you want me to say" I admit with a sad look on my face. "She told me that we're soulmates and that a spell has been cast to hide the bond" I purposely leave the part about Drusilla out. I know that he loves her and it would hurt and confuse him even more if he knew that the woman have been lying to him all these years.

"A spell?"

"Yes, a spell. It's supposed to hide the bond between us, it's the reason why we don't feel it" There's so much I want to tell him but at the same time I have no words. How can you tell the person you love the most that you're whole friendship is built on a lie. "I suppose that's why we've always been so close."

"Who cast the spell"

"The witch, Teah." I don't want to tell him who made her cast the spell but I will if he force me to. It's not my problem anyways so why should I suffer for something she did.

"And you trust her?! She cursed us and yet you still trust her" Spike's anger is back. He always did mask his feelings with anger.

"She didn't want to do it, she was... forced" I tell him calmly. I don't want this to escalate and become a fight like it did yesterday. "Someone made her do it"

"And who made her curse us?"

"Drusilla" Dang it Spike, I didn't want to do this but you give me no choice. "Drusilla made her do it. I think she did it right after we met."

"And why should I trust you?" It was an honest question, why should he trust me? What guarantee does he have that I'm not lying? None. It's going to be my word against hers and I'm afraid that her is worth more than mine.

"I've never lied to you Spike, you know this" I try to convince him with an almost desperate tone in my voice. "Think about what she's already done to you, is it so hard to imagine her doing this?"

"I don't know. I don't know! I DON'T BLOODY KNOW" He scream at me, tugging at his hair. "It's all so confusing"

"I know" I give him a sympathetic smile and cautiously walk over to him. When I stand before him I regard him for a moment before wrapping my arms around him. "I wish it didn't have to come to this" I whisper to him honestly. "I know how much you love her"

"Yeah, I love the stupid bint. Let's say that she did curse us, how do we break it" A small glimmer of hope grow inside of me at his words. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask Theah."

"You do that, I'll deal with Dru" Spike tells me with a grimace on his handsome face. I look at him a bit shocked, I didn't think that he would accept it so quickly. Maybe the problems with Dru is making him consider this an actual possibility and not some far fetched fairy tale that I made up while chugging a bottle of cheap vodka. I don't have any romantic feelings for the man, which is why it's still so hard for me to accept that we're actually soulmates, but I suppose that it isn't so unbelievably as I first thought. I mean, there's been a connection between us ever since we first met and we're so incredibly close. I'm a little hesitant on the bond part, is it the bond making us fall in love or is it something that helps us find the one? I'd like to think that it just helps us, give us the push that we definitely will need, but at the same time I can't help but think of the relationship we have now and the fact that I've never even considered being anything other than friends with my soulmate. Can this be part of the spell that Theah did, maybe it makes it so that we can't feel anything but friendship, an extra precaution in case we would fall in love without the bond. Maybe when the spell is broken it will all work out, the bond will work its magic and Spike and I will have the relationship we've always been meant to have.

**AN: This was a hard chapter to write, both with the dialogue and trying to put in words how confused Ana is about the whole thing. I feel like this chapter isn't up to the same standard as the others but I hope you like it anyways! **


	18. Chapter 17

Shortly after our conversation I left the small tomb that we called home and made my way to the park that I had last seen Thea in. Hopefully she'll somehow get some witchy vibe and sense my need to see her, if not then I'll just have to wait here until she appears or I find some way to contact her because I don't think I can look Spike in the eyes without some sort of answers. I'm not one to play the blame game but she owes me this, after cursing me and that silly little vampire this is the least she could do for me.

The park is as I left it, full of old people feeding ducks and families playing at the small playground. I squint my eyes when I see that there are no ducks in the pond, so what is the old people feeding? Are they even feeding anything? I walk closer, dragging my feet behind me as I try to sneak.

No matter how close I get to the scene I can't seem to see what the old people are feeding, it seems as if they are just throwing the bread in the water and it magically gets eaten by something invisible. I feel my mouth drop slightly and my eyes slowly blinking, the old people were.. glitching? They were repeating the same set of movements over and over again, except for one who was repeating only one and then jumpin to the third movement.

"Is this an illusion?" I ask out loud, I mean what's the point of monologuing in my head if no one can hear me anyways. "Cuz last time I checked old people aren't supposed to do that"

"Smart girl" Thea's voice startles me an I turn around to face the witch with a frown on my face.

"Thea" I greet tensely. Seems I'm not ready yet to see her without having all these feelings bubbling up inside of me.

"Ana" She reply with a small smile. "I knew you'd come"

I open and close my mouth stunned, she knew I was coming? How?

"What do you mean that you knew I was coming here?" I demand.

"I've seen it. " She retort with a 'duh' look on her face. "I'm a witch, remember?"

"How could I not, what with you cursing me every few seconds" I answer bitterly.

"We've been over this Ana, I didn't know it was you and honestly can you blame me?" She ask, shifting her weight from on hip to the other. "I needed the money and I don't know if you've noticed but vampires have sharp teeth that would kill me in seconds. I value my life"

I blow out a gust of air from my mouth in expasteration. "That's your excuse for royally ruining my potential love life? Do you know how many times I could have done the... you know what... with you know who."

"Is that all you think of?" She ask, not impressed. "About doing the deed? What about love?"

"You can't deny that it's a plus, besides that man has got skills you'd never believe." I point out with a smirk.

"I can only imagine" Thea says with a bored expression on her face.

"Jokes aside, I want to talk to you about this whole thing. You didn't exactly explain it all last time we met and I have yet to climb out of the pit of despair and confusion that you pushed me into."

"He's your soulmate, your one and only, the other piece of your puzzle, the one who completes you" She rambles. "There's some... biting involved" She rushes out the last part and I wouldn't have heard if it if it weren't for the sudden silence in the usually loud park.

"Excuse me but what? A bite? He's going to bite me? What is this, some kind of cliché teenage vampire love story where he has to romantically bite me to claim me as his mate"

"Spot on actually, except for the teenage part, you're both older than that I believe" She respond with mirth dancing in her eyes. "But yes there is biting involved, the cliché kind. He's supposed to bite you on the neck, wherever you decide on placing it I suppose. He'll know when it's deep enough. This will deepen the bond you're supposed to be feeling, I'm hoping it's starting to affect you again."

"I'm starting to feel some parts of it I suppose, a romantic longing, fleeting touches leave me breathless and everything about him is alluring. Imagine that just a few days ago he was just my bestest friend in the world and now he's going to magically be my one."

Thea shakes her head with shame glistening in her dark eyes. " I can't even begin to express how sorry I am about this whole thing. You'll have to try and forgive me... somehow..."

I force a small smile on my face. "There's nothing to forgive" I am totally not imagining a thousand different ways to make her disappear without a trace. "Now what will this bite do to me?"

" It's mostly there to stake his claim... on you... and make sure no other try to claim you. Your scent will slightly shift, not much though" She assure me. " You can always bite him in return if you want him to go through the same thing, it's not the norm but who cares about that"

I giggle slightly. "Yeah, if his teeth come near my neck he'll be in for a real surprise when mine end up in his"

"I really am sorry for all of this Ana, I hope that we can be friends" That sounds so cliché and lame but I'll take the friends part, gods know I don't have any.

"Yeah, no, of course we can be friends. I need the connections anyways and who else is going to be my soulmate expert"

AN: Just a small chapter, a new one will be up in a few days. And this time I mean a few days! Thanks to everyone who likes/ reviews/comments/votes/ exists. I love you all!


	19. Chapter 18

Ana slammed the heavy door behind her when she entered the crypt, there was no way that Spike and Drusilla had not heard it. It wouldn't be long until atleast one of them came running for her, Drusilla was highly likely going to attack her and so was Spike. He become unpredictable and violent when he's confused, not a very good personality trait when he spends most of his existence in a constant state of confusion.

"Spike!" She called out into the empty living room, there was no sign of him anywhere. No empty blood bags sitting on the table, the TV was turned off and hadn't been moved closer to his chair as he always did before watching, and the door to the basement was open. With a small glare on her face she decides to head down the stairs and into the dank basement, cursing his name in every language she knew. Damn that man, asking her to gather intel, saying that he'll be there and then he's gone. Poof, disappeared without a trace. Classic Spike Dru would tell her he learnt it from Angel but Ana knew better. Spike is a dramatic little shit and that's the way it's always been and always will be. "I swear to god Spike that if you don't get your skinny ass up here I will personally kill you in the worst way possible!"

"What's with all the shouting" Spike ask confused as he steps out of his and Drusilla's shared room, his eyes clouded with sleep and chest bare of shirt. "I was taking a nap, as we should, because it's bloody day time out there" He growls out frustrated, not at all understanding the urgency in Ana's voice.

"I got some information from her" Ana rushes out, eager to get it over with so she too can take a much needed nap. "It's not much but it's a beginning"

"What information?" The vampire ask confused, rubbing his bleached blond head. "I don't remember asking about any information. Have you finally lost it?" He cackles slightly at the thought, it wouldn't surprise him at all. Ana had been acting very weirdly lately and he wouldn't put it pass being a breakdown or her losing what little sanity she has left.

"The information about the soulmate bond! Spike did you fall and hurt your head or something?" She asks worried, dread building in her stomach that was already twisting with nerves. The worst possible outcome, one she didn't even think of, was that Spike had somehow lost his memory of it all. Meaning that magic was involved since vampires don't just suddenly lose their memories, in fact they rarely forget things.

"Soulmates? Ana have _you_ hit your head?" He counter with an equally worried tone of voice and expression. He never expected Ana to come to him ranting about soulmates and what not, he thought she didn't believe in that kind of things. " I thought you didn't believe in that, who's the unlucky lad?"

"You don't remember" Ana states with a crestfallen look on her face, her heart dropping to her stomach and eyes watering. She was extremely close to sobbing, the exhaustion and mental and emotional toll finally catching up to her. Had this all been for nothing? All the questions, the anger, the confusion, everything? What was it worth bringing it up again if he didn't know. "It's nothing, just a brief fling that started babbling about soulmates. The usual."

"I'm going back to sleep" _And cry, _she adds to herself, turning around and marching back to her room, almost sprinting the last distance to avoid him seeing her bawl her eyes out. He didn't remember them being soulmates, it had all been for nothing. Now only she was burdened with the knowledge and he would continue being ignorant of it, she decided. She wouldn't tell him this time, no amount of liquid courage could make her expose herself that way again. Never again.

Spike's POV

"I wonder what that's all about" He asked out loud while scratching his newly bleached hair. Maybe she hit her head while killing some demon, he speculated, or maybe she was hit by a curse by some vengeful witch. The last thought was accompanied by a smug smirk as if it wouldn't surprise him at all if it had happened.

"Come back to bed Spike" Dru whispered with a sultry tone in her voice and hooded eyes. "I thought you wanted a round two"

"Something's up with Ana, do you happen to know something about this soulmate crap she's been babbling about?" Spike turned around to face his partner with confusion painted on his face. " She just barged down here like she had something bloody important to tell me"

" Miss Edith says Ana needs some sleep" Dru responded while petting said doll, avoiding eye contact with the other vampire. She had risked a lot on this, too much for it all to fall apart.

"Oh screw Miss Edith" Spike cursed, spinning around once more and marched towards Ana's door, intent on figuring out what was going on. " She asked me if I don't remember which means she told me something that I somehow forgot"

"And pray tell who have I been with all day? Hmm, pet?" Spike asked with his hand on the door handle. If it was possible he imagined he would have had a light bulb shining like a diamond over his head. "Do you know what she's talking about?"

"I might have done a little something" The dark-haired vampire confessed with a small smile on her face. "I just wanted it to be like before"

"And what in all bloody hells did you do, Dru?" Spike barked and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What did you do to me?"

"Just a teeny tiny little spell"


	20. Chapter 19

AN: Hi again :) Please don't kill me for the long wait...

"What spell?" Spike growled out with frustration painting his words into a thinly veiled threat.

"Just a teeny tiny one, just to make you forget and be mine forever. Don't you want that, my love?" Dru whispered in a sultry tone and stroked a finger up his shirt covered arm.

"I don't care about the size, you daft bint! What did it do?" Spike pushed her hand off his arm with a betrayed glare. "You've done a lot of things to me, Dru, some I like, but I never thought you'd spell me."

"I dreamt that you were going to leave me, I saw your star leave mine in the night sky. I did what I had to do" The dark haired vampire muttered under her breath, her voice almost a plead, and then turned around away from her previous lover. She sighed mournfully and shook her head before walking into their shared room.

Spike snarled, his face screwed up in rage and his hands clenched into fists at his side. There was a bit of a slump in his posture but he looked every bit ready to pounce as a predator stalking its prey. "We're not finished here! Come back here! Dru!" He screamed after her when she closed their bedroom door shut, as if the door shutting would mean that their conversation is over and everything is fine. Spike was not fine, and shutting a door had never stopped him.

He stomped over to the door and threw it open with a deep grunt before hissing softly when some of the wood dug into his hand after snapping part of it. Anger burned in his chest and a fire lit up in his eyes.

"Dru!" He snarled once he got the door open and saw Drusilla laying on their shared bed, her dress torn and dirty and her dolls scattered throughout the room. "Why did you curse me?" Spike's voice raised until he was yelling at his lover.

"To keep you with me and not with her" She whispered, her fingers reaching to the ceiling and lips in a smile of sorrow. "But I can sense that I have lost you to her already. You were never mine to keep"

Spike shook his head, confused once again by the weird vampire that was before him. "What in the bloody hell are you talking about? If anything it's this little stunt that's made you 'lose' me"

Drusilla bitterly giggled and turned her head to face her love. "Silly Spike, you always were silly in your own way. Nothing like Angel, but I liked you anyways. You and Ana are soulmates, decided way before either of you were born." She sat up and brushed out her dress and picked up miss Edith. "When I saved you I sensed her but I decided to have you for myself, telling myself I'd kill her before you met her. But you met her anyways and I couldn't kill her."

"You were planning to kill Ana? For something you felt? Oh Pet, that is ridiculous. She was never a threat to you" Spike whispered and walked closer to where Drusilla sat and shook.

"That's because I made the witch curse you" The vampire's eyes sparkled as she looked up at the blond vampire. "Made you not sense Ana for who she was, and neither did she. Stupid witch messed it all up when she decided to break the spell. Now you're going to leave me and I'll be all alone"

Spike recoiled even though he knew already. "Dru, why would you do something like this? After everything we've been through you doubt my love for you?"

"You've loved me like this only because I hid your bond" She snapped back, her eyes shining with tears of anger that she refused to let drop. "Already you feel it coming back to you. Don't deny it, I know it is. It's written in the stars and drawn in blood"

"What are you saying?" Spike asked, fearful of her answer. "What is the point of all of this. You never loved me like I did you, you were never there for me in my time of need. You'd switch me for Angelus if you could. Well your 'daddy' never loved you like I do, never protected you like I do, and he never will" He ground out through his teeth, his body slumped and tense at the same time.

"There's a reason you and Ana became best friends so quickly. Miss Edith, do you want to tell him or should I, hm?" Drusilla grinned at the doll in her hand, the sight both warming and freezing Spike. He could watch her for hours like this, but everything had changed and they could never go back to how things used to be. His memory of her would forever be tainted by those sins. "Back in New York, where we met her, I hadn't cursed you yet so you still felt the bond. Do you remember? You couldn't get her out of your head and babbled for hours about her, used to make me green with envy. But then I cast the spell and everything went back to normal, you were my Spike again and Ana was just the best friend who would never even dream of being more than that"

"You'd rather our whole relationship be based on lies than trust me to have some kind of restraint? This is so messed up, luv, I'm literally speechless" Spike exclaimed and fell down on the bed that no longer felt like home or warmed him like it used to. It felt cold and empty, as if something was missing. "You dug yourself a mighty hole. I don't know if I can forgive you for this. The cheating I could deal with because in the end you always came back home to me but this- casting spells and cursing me is one step over the line I never drew"

"This is where we part ways, my Spike" Drusilla stood up and pressed one last, warm, deep kiss to his plump lips; one that he welcomed and returned tenfold, as if he knew it would never happen again and was clinging to the memory of the other times they had been pressed onto his.

"Dru" He whispered after her as he watched her leave the room and up from the basement. Her movements were graceful and child-like, something that was so uniquely Dru. "Don't leave me"

A knocking on the door broke him out of his moment of weakness and he quickly schooled his face and dried his palms on the sheets. Ana leaned against the broken door with a sad smile and arms crossed over her chest.

"Did she leave?"

"Yes" Spike finally answered after awhile, the realisation that he had just lost the woman he loved with all his heart hit him like a train to the face. "Nothing you should concern yourself with, Ana"

"I came to see how you were doing. I know how hard it is to have your whole world fall down on you like that" She gestured to where Dru had once walked away from him. "Believe me I was in a lot of disbelief and denial when I first heard about it but then I connected the dots and realised it had all been in front of me this whole time"

"What?" Spike asked surprised. "Drusilla just left me and you're already barging in here nagging me about the very thing she left me for? I just can't catch a break, can I?"

"I'm sorry but we need to have this conversation" Ana said, regret coloring her words in a dull grey and her steps echoing in his ears like elephants on glass floor. "Before any of us do anything that we regret"

"Like what? Drive away the woman we love?" He bit back with a sarcastic smile and a tired tilt of his head. "Because that I've already done."

"It doesn't matter. What she did was wrong and now we need to understand what we've been manipulated to ignore" Ana pressed on, her face determined and eyes sharp as a knife as she stared down at her soulmate. "We are mates, soulmates, destined to be and all that crap. That's clear. Once the bond has been made there will be excruciating pain if either of us touch another being with that kind of intent" She winked at him in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"So not only do I suddenly have a soulmate that I didn't ask for but I'm going to be in pain if I find someone attractive and touch them? I don't like it"

"Neither do I but it's our reality now so you better get used to it" The elf shrugged and played with a string on her sweater. "So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, pet, I have no idea"


End file.
